Comfort
by mega-mann
Summary: From miserable pasts come bright futures. Zutara
1. Prologue: Mother Dearest Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. (Don't Sue Me)

Author's Note: Please don't kill me; this is my first ever Avatar fanfiction so please go easy on me…and I know I have already deleted…like…THREE fanfiction stories already since Kagome's Ghost…shame on me…whatever. I'm sorry for the other people who like reading my Inukag stories but since I haven't been seeing Inuyasha stuff lately, it's really hard to get great ideas. Kagome's Ghost was the only good one I had since it was a book I had just finished. So now that I'm starting to see more of ATLA so know I have so many ideas…and I think I have just rode on the wrong ship…which obviously, sooner or later, will die from destruction and reality. I really thought the ship was the KATAANG in the beginning, but due to great friends and a dude named DevArt, who switched my ticket and mindset, I'm on the ZUTARA, ready to fight off the evil KATAANG lovers who try to change my mind! ZUTARA's ally, TAANG also was injected into my bloodstream. Whether I like it or not, I know that these pairings are just so…non-realistic, like DHr and Me and Orlando Bloom…but I'm trying to keep my head up with hope…Zutara forever. Anyway, here's my new story, enjoy. By the way, if you don't understand most of it, some of the characters are going to be kind of—off compared to the show….**Biggest change is going to be Lord Ozai…he is walking everywhere.** Again—enjoy.

* * *

**Comfort**

Prologue: Mother Dearest Part 1

Setting: Fire Nation Palace

"Hey, Ty Lee, is that Zuko over there?"

Mai looked in the direction Princess Azula was pointing to with excitement only to find nothing but an empty swing.

"I told you Mai is in love with Zuko!" Azula laughed, pointing at her. She fell on her side while Mai looked into the fountain to see her reflection, the color rising to her cheeks.

"Shut up, Azula." She murmured.

"Aw, Azula, leave her alone." Ty Lee said, trying to sympathize with Mai, patting her shoulder. "You're embarrassing her."

"I could care less about her feelings." She turned around. "I want to fight in Ba Sing Se with Uncle and the rest who are having so much fun killing those earth benders instead of sitting here at home playing with the dolls." She said, setting the china doll's head on fire.

"But Azula, you're only twelve years old; you need to be four years older to join the battle troops." Ty Lee told her, quickly taking the doll and throwing it into the fountain.

"Besides; girls aren't allowed to fight." Mai added, looking at the rising steam.

"I don't care. One day, I'll lead this god forsaken place and everyone will bow down to me!" She jumped onto the swing. "All hail the great Azula!"

"All hail the great Azula!" Ty Lee repeated, bowing down.

"You both are idiots." Mai said. Azula jumped from the swing to where Mai was sitting.

"Stop being so short tempered because I tricked you into thinking your boyfriend was here, I don't see any idiot here but you." She stuck out her tongue.

Mai's eyebrows lowered. "That tongue of yours is soon going to get burned." She flicked a small fireball to Azula with her finger. Azula threw it off in one easy stroke and used her hand to throw a larger ball to Mai, but was caught off guard when another one of Mai's small fireballs burned a part of her pants.

Azula grew angry. "These were my favorite pants, Mai."

"Why do you need to worry? You wear the same outfit everyday."

Her anger lessened, sitting at the edge of the fountain. "You know, I have never noticed that."

"I guess everyone but you noticed it."

* * *

"Why don't you go play with your sister and her friends?" Princess Ursua told her son.

"Mother, I am thirteen years old; men don't play with dolls."

She smiled. "Just try and get along with them." They both heard someone laugh. "See, they sound like they are enjoying themselves, go."

Zuko slowly nodded and walked out from the small hut to the fountain where the girls were playing. Azula found composure and looked at him.

"Look Mai, Zuko's coming." Azula said, pointing.

"No, I'm not going to fall for that again." Mai said, turning the other direction.

"But it's really him." Ty Lee said. "Zuko, say something."

"Girls are so weird." He said to himself, sitting on the swing.

Mai looked at him and Zuko saw a burn mark on her hand.

"What happened to you?" Zuko asked, hurrying to her to see the damage.

She blushed. "Nothing happened." She pulled her hand away.

"Azula was playing with her and she got hurt." Ty Lee said truthfully.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot, Azula?" Zuko said.

"It wasn't my fault." Azula said flatly.

He put Mai's hand in front of Azula's face. "I think this would be your fault." He replied plainly.

"Why do you have to be so protective over her? I'm the one who's related to you."

"Zuko is supposed to marry Mai when they are both sixteen." Ty Lee said. Both Zuko and Mai blushed.

"Sure, they're practicing being married." Azula mimicked Mai, putting her hair in a similar hairdo as her. "Oh my dear Lord Zuko, I love you so much!" Ty Lee giggled.

"Oh my dearest chuck, I love you too!" She continued as she held up her hair up to represent Zuko's ponytail.

"I think that's enough pretending to be your brother, Azula dear." Her mother said as she walked towards them. Zuko let go of Mai's hand and walked to her. Mai finally exhaled the oxygen she held inside.

"We're only having fun, Mother." Azula whined.

"But making fun of your brother wouldn't be fun for him, right?" As she said that, Zuko stuck his tongue at her.

"That is so mature, Zuko." Azula said sarcastically.

"That's enough children, play nicely." Mother said. "The reason I came here was because the messenger just brought news from Uncle Iroh."

"Uncle!" Zuko said joyously. Mai and Ty Lee followed Azula to the room.

* * *

"Great; another doll." Azula said with a long sigh, looking at a similar china doll that she burned a few minutes ago.

"I got another sword!" Zuko smiled as he showed his new sword to everyone. "Wait—I think there's something written on the blade."  
"Is it in blood? Let me see!" Azula said pushing Zuko away, looking at the blade in the light. "Protect your land like your love, for both are your true comfort." She recited. "That was boring, not to mention cheesy; it's definitely for you." She put it back inside the sheath and threw it at him.

Zuko looked at the letter, hoping it was going to have a good explanation for the sword's words.

It actually made things worse.

"He's coming home tonight." He said. The girls looked at him from their doll torture.

"Uncle's coming home?" Azula asked.

Zuko nodded, keeping his eyes on the letter. "They were defeated by people called the-Dai Li that were hidden in our troops and there was no back up to fight so they have to return home."

"Uncle won't be welcomed back in celebration, I can tell already." Azula said smiling. "I knew he couldn't do it."

"What do you mean? You were excited when he left."

"Sure, but now seeing how he fights, it's quite pathetic.

"Who is your mother talking to?" Mai asked in time, pointing at a direction on the window. Princess Ursua looked through the window and silently walked out.

Zuko looked in her direction. "Why would that be Mother when-" He soon realized she wasn't in the room anymore. He walked closer to the window. "My father." He said coldly.

"Why do you talk about him like that?" Azula asked. "If he heard you talking about him like that-"

"It's not that." He interrupted. "That's not Mother."

The woman they saw indeed wasn't Mother. The woman wore a full black suit, showing so much skin and wore dark makeup; Zuko knew that his mother didn't wear that today. Her hair was the same as Mother, but her skin seemed much more light and rougher. They watched as Lord Ozai placed a small bag into the woman's hand and in one swift move, he vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Ty Lee said, looking around. "He just vanished."

"So did Zuko." Azula said.

* * *

Zuko went to talk to the woman. When she was about to leave the palace's gates, Zuko ran to her. "Hey, come back here!"

The woman turned and looked down at him. "What do you want, little brat?"

She was already testing his nerves. "What was your business with my father?"

"It's none of your business." She smirked. "Besides, you might find out tonight if you are a light sleeper."

His nostrils flared as she laughed. "See you soon, brat." She called as she walked out of the gates.

"Well," He started to tell her, but instead he sighed. "Forget it." He walked back.

When he returned to the room, Azula looked at him from her huddle. Her head went back down and they broke apart.

"What do you doing, Azula?" Zuko asked, taking his present into his hands.

"It's none of your business, Zuzu." She smirked. "Let's go; the doll still needs to go for a swim."

"My name isn't Zuzu!" He yelled, watching them leave. He sat on the ground, looking at the sword. He didn't realize Mai watching him the doorway.

"You're lucky to have an uncle who gives you presents every other day." She said, finally getting his attention.

Zuko looked up, but looked back down. "How come you're not over there with them? The doll isn't turned into charcoal yet."

She didn't answer, but quietly placed her hand on top of his.

He looked at her and she looked down, the color rising to her cheeks again. "Zuko," She started.

"Mai,"

"Azula said something is going to happen to your mother tonight, that lady is going to do something to your mother."

"What do you mean? I don't understand." "That's all she told us. I hope you warn her before it will be too late." Mai stood up and ran outside to her friends. Zuko was left on the floor, the sword and the letter in his hands.

* * *

Zuko woke up again from another nightmare, the sweat dripping down his face. He quickly wiped his brow and got out of bed, placing his red silk robe around his shoulders. It was night time, seeing as the moon was in the middle of the sky. He finally saw his mother with her small suitcases in her hands, wearing a black hooded cloak. He ran to her and he started to talk quickly. "Mother; I saw this lady with Father this morning and Mai told me that-"

She put her finger on his lips. "I know."

His eyes looked worried as he shook his mother's hand off his face. "Where are you going?"

She stood as she looked around. "I don't know-I don't really have anywhere to go as of now-just out of here." They both heard fast footsteps in their hallway.

"Hurry, this way." She pulled her son as they ran to his room a few yards away. She pushed him under his bed.

"But Mother!" He yelled. His mother shushed him.

"I love you, always remember who you are. I love you." She said, the tears streaking her face. He cupped her face.

"I love you, Mom."

"Stay here until it's quiet, then go back into bed and don't get up for anything." She stood up straight. Zuko lifted the bed edges to see her feet rushing out of his room, but then saw another pair of feet, black high heeled boots slowly walking in. He saw his sword dragging on the ground.

"What do you want from me?" He heard his mother say shakily.

"I'm just doing what I was paid to do." The other person said. He recognized the voice; it was the lady who was talking to Father earlier that day. What was going on? he thought as he continued to listen in.

"I don't even know who the hell you are." She said to the woman.

"It shouldn't matter who I am, it's what's going to happen to you that should be on your mind."

"I don't understand; what's going on?"

"Let's just say that someone didn't enjoy your curiosity here in the palace and I was called to exterminate that little bug, and the bug just seems to be you."  
"Who wants me gone?"  
"Just shut up and stand still." She raised the sword and slashed his mattress, just missing his nose.

"Just leave me be!" She yelled, running to the other side of his bed.

"That's not an option."

He laid there for a couple of minutes, trying to keep up with the feet that were surrounding his hideout. He finally felt the fear when his mother fell on the bed with a yell.

"With nowhere to run; this will be much easier." The woman said. Zuko finally had the courage to roll out from under the bed as he shot fire out from his hands to her knee. She yelled in pain and backed away from his mother. Zuko then had time to stand and stand in front of his mother.

The woman stood straight and glared at him. "Stop trying to be the hero and move, or I will kill you both in one swift move."

Princess Ursua stood in front of her son. "He has nothing to do with this. Zuko, go and tell your father; I'll deal with her."

Zuko nodded and was surprised the woman let him leave. He soon found out why.

Her animal was watching-or at least smelling him as he ran to tell his father. He was almost as his father's door when he heard a crack of a whip and he suddenly fell to the ground, paralyzed. The animal dragged Zuko back to the room and dropped him in front of the woman.

"Why did you let me run away only to make me come back here?!" He asked in a frustrated tone. He-at the least-was thankful that his mother wasn't in any harm-yet. She was standing at the edge of the bed, helpless.

The woman smirked. "Just for the fun of it." She looked at his mother and saw her face.

"Don't worry, mother dearest; he'll be paralyzed in that position for a while." She pulled his sword out from its sheath and pointed the tip in her direction. "Just long enough to see you die." And with that, she pushed his mother onto the bed and slowly inserted the blade into her stomach; letting her feel each time she lowered the blade into her body. Zuko was helpless; he was still paralyzed as he watched his mother being killed, not being able to do anything to defend her.

The woman smiled as she pushed the blade into her victim's stomach. She saw the princess cough out blood and that made her smile wider. "Anything else you want to say, Princess?"

"Who are you?"

"-June." She finally reached the end of the sword and was surprised she was still alive. "Why do you ask?"

"So my son knows what to tell the officers when they see you dead." She smirked.

June turned and was surprised to see Zuko moving and running towards her. She took out a one of her own swords and blocked Zuko's fist, then punching him in the stomach. He skidded to the door, landing on someone's feet. He looked up. "Father?"

* * *

Lord Ozai saw June with the sword in her hand and the princess trying to take the sword out from her stomach. When she saw him she smiled with her bloody teeth. "Lord Ozai! Please help me, Lord Ozai."

Quietly, he kicked Zuko from his feet and took the sword from June's hand. He walks to her and see she's connected to the ripped bed. She saw his eyes and stopped pulling the sword. "Lord Ozai?"

He took a sharp breath in and thrust the sword into her chest. She screamed in pain. Zuko tried to run to his mother's safety but June pulled him back. He looked at his mother.

"Do you have another one?" He asked June. She threw its twin to him. He looks at Princess Ursua. "Die." He plunged the blade into her head. She instantly stopped moving.

He turns to Zuko and June, both surprised. "Father?"

June smirked. "I'm surprised you paid me to do it yourself." Before he could react, she ran out the door and onto her animal and charged into the forest.

Zuko watched him take the swords out from his mother and throw them at him, ready to walk out the door. "I-I don't understand-" Zuko said.

"She was too curious, trying to get into my life."

"Didn't you love her? Isn't that why you had Azula and me-"

"Azula is the only child I wanted, Zuko. At least she knows how to represent our clan, unlike you."

The tears blurred his sight. "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." He walked out of his room.

He stood up and walked to his mother and saw her eyes as well as her mouth were open in shock. "I'm sorry, Mother. It's my entire fault that you're dead." He sobbed into her robe, not caring about the blood smudging his night robes. After a few moments he had the strength to stand up and his face as well as his hands were red from the blood. He walked outside and was surprised to see his father, his robe on the grass, and his arms in front of him ready to fight. "I could see it in your eyes that you want to fight the great and noble Lord Ozai." His legs bent.

"I'm avenging my mother, father. It's only fair." He took off his robe also and got into his stance. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee came out from their bedroom and saw Zuko and his father.

Azula smirked. "Burn Zuzu to the ground!"

Ty Lee whispered to Mai. "What are they doing?"

"It's called an Agni Kai. They fight till the death." Mai replied.  
"Zuko's not going to die, right?" Ty Lee asked worriedly. "Who's going to rule?"

Mai looked at Ty Lee. "Who do you think?" They both looked at Azula, who knew what they were talking about. She smirked in satisfaction.

There were troops coming from the harbor and saw the commoners walk to the palace gates so they followed.

Now the gates were surrounded by commoners, children, family, and troop members. Even some of the nobles came to watch the match, all in their night robes.

Zuko didn't care if people saw what was going on, he was going to let his father regret killing his one and only sense of hope in life. His brows furrowed as he charged to his father, the fire coming out of his feet and his hands, both burning the grass beneath him. His father kept his stance. When they were at arms length, Zuko aimed to punch him in the chest but was blocked by his forearm and soon was pushed to the ground. His father kicked him in his stomach and Zuko jumped back up and tried to trip him with his flamed leg but Lord Ozai was too quick, kicking him in the head when he bent down.

"You obviously don't know why I became Lord of the Fire Nation, do you child?"

Zuko spat blood out to the side and wiped his mouth, back into his stance. Lord Ozai continued. "I had an Agni Kai with my younger brother Raze. It only lasted three minutes, and it was on my victory. I had the honor of throwing his burnt body into the ocean, hoping the world would see the victorious Lord Ozai defeating his lame and sympathetic brother." He laughed. Zuko then tried to get up but Lord Ozai burned his side. Zuko then turned to the other side, but his full back was burnt. Their audience gave out a small chuckle. Zuko staggered his way back onto his feet. He slowly let go of his dislocated shoulder and stood in stance once more. Lord Ozai charged for him and punched Zuko in the face, and then his hand lit. Everyone saw Zuko's right eye widen as the other was getting burnt. He screamed in pain as he tried to back away but his arm was being held by his father. "Do you like the feeling now, young prince?" He taunted. Zuko's throat was becoming dry from yelling.

He finally kicked his son and pushed him away, Zuko's back hit the tree behind him. He slumped down to the floor.

"Come on, you ungrateful child," he taunted, walking to him, "You didn't touch me yet and you're already on your way to hell." He was right; the left side of his face was red and bleeding. Most of his hair was burnt off and his whole upper torso was between bruised and burned. Lord Ozai didn't have a scratch on him.

"I-I surrender, Father." He was on his hands and knees, begging him to spare his life. "I don't want to fight you anymore."

He and his subjects laughed. "You didn't even fight me, Zuko and you're already giving up."

"Please forgive me for my outburst, father. I won't do it again." He was trying not to cry in front of his smirking sister.

He was pulled from the ground by his dislocated shoulder and was forced to stand. "Get up and fight me!" Lord Ozai protested.

"Father, I surrender!" He said, trying to stand on his broken ankle. "I surrender! I don't want to fight any longer."

"You will fight to the death like a true prince of the Fire Nation." His father yelled, pulling him higher. Zuko yelled in pain.

"Father, my arm!" He yelled.  
"I could care less about your pathetic arm, Zuko. You wanted to have an Agni Kai and you will have an Agni Kai, from the start to when you'll die, now get up!" He yelled. Zuko still refused to stand and Lord Ozai finally gave up, dropping him to the floor. "So be it, child." He walked away, his back facing him. "You will die a pathetic death like your mother." He took a sharp breath in and turned, blowing fire out from his mouth. Zuko covered his face with his arms, hoping he will still be able to see from both eyes.

The flame didn't get to him. Zuko looked up and saw a dark shadow blocking him from the fire. He looked up and noticed the gray hair.

* * *

Uncle Iroh turned to his nephew. "Are you alright? Can you walk?" Zuko nodded. He smiled, and then turned to his brother with a frown. "I'm surprised my own brother would kill his only son."

Lord Ozai turned his back away from him. "I don't need that insolent fool; I have only one noble child."

"It's unwise to have favoritism, you should know that. Seeing as Raze was favored by father- "

"I am the Lord of the Fire Nation! I do what I please and if that means killing something I don't need then so be it!" He turned to his subject both inside and outside of the palace walls. "My people," he started calmly, "from this point forward, this mere child," he pointed to Zuko, "and the wise fool are banished from the Fire Nation land." He then turned to Zuko and Iroh. "I will give you both a day to get your things and leave. Then," he turned back to the troops "whoever brings me Zuko's dead body will be given a reward." There was a sudden commotion between the people. Lord Ozai raised his hand and it was silent again. "And if the avatar defeats me, Princess Azula will be your new ruler." There was yet another commotion. There has never been a woman ruling the Fire Nation since the beginning of time. Mai saw Azula's evil grin grow to reach the tips of her ears.

He then looked at Zuko and Iroh once more and pointed to Zuko's room. "The only way you both are welcomed back with glory is if you bring the avatar. If not, find another place to stay. Go now!" Iroh carried Zuko to his room.

Zuko then had to explain to his uncle about his dead mother connected to his bed. They then decided to pack lightly and take the smallest ship possible. Zuko looked at the three blades that were given to him, the two that killed his mother and the present. He decided to take all of them. He looked at his mother one last time before limping out, closing his doors. When walking to the harbor, a group close to Iroh decided to come along. "You're going to need someone to take care of you guys now that you are fugitives." One of the men said. Iroh smiled. Two men helped Iroh take Zuko down below deck to his room. Zuko was surprised how large it was.

"This is the chief's chamber." Iroh explained. "I'm sleeping in the general's chambers right across from your door." They placed him on the bed. The men left but Iroh stayed, he took a chair from the desk and sat next to his bed. "We need to get to the South Pole. They have the best healers and they might help you with your-" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"It's alright, Uncle." He tried to smile, but his whole face hurt from the burn. He frowned instead.  
"Just rest for the time being; it's going to take us about a couple of months to get there with our engine, and if no one finds us. We have to make many stops before we get there. The first stop is going to help you with your bruises and sprains. You're going to need the rest to fight off the other troops trying to kill you." He tried to smile. Zuko turned the other way. Iroh coughed and decided to leave.

"Uncle-" Zuko said quietly.

He turned.

"Thank you—for saving me." Zuko murmured.

He smiled.

"And—it's not your fault—with the war at Ba Sing Sei—you're a great general."

He bowed.

"I'm humbled by your compliments, Nephew. Now, get some rest."

Zuko nodded as he lay in his bunk in an uncomfortable position since every other part of his body was in pain. Even after the door was closed, leaving him in the peaceful darkness, Zuko wasn't able to neither sleep nor forget.


	2. Prologue: Mother Dearest Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar.

Author's Note: I went onto and wanted to upload my first prologue and they said that you had to go and upload a picture with your story! I was like, WTF!??!? But then I finally calmed down to realize that it's Deviant-ART…ART. Great…before, when I had that other story, I could just upload my crap and there wasn't anything else you had to do. Great. I can't put anything on DevArt until I become an art genius. Great. Well, I hope you enjoy this second part.

* * *

Prologue: Mother Dearest Part 2

Setting: Northern and Southern Water Tribe

The second snow storm flew into a small village. The numerous houses made out of ice stood still as the snow fell. The newly built playhouse fell to the ground and the little ditch in the middle of the village was filled. When the last few snowflakes fell, ending the storm, two dark women with thick clothing came out of a house and started to build a new building, picking up patches of snow and putting them in a pile. This weather was normal in Water Tribe territory.

The population of the Southern Water Tribe was slowly lessening over the years. Ever since the men had deployed to the North Pole to help with the hundred year imperialistic war, the only residents left were the elderly, wives and children. The final troop that was left was to depart in the morning.

"What did the messenger bring, Father?" Katara asked as she looked over his shoulder to read the letter.

"Our latest troops' ships were destroyed a few miles out from here; they didn't even make five miles away from here." He replied quietly.

One of the women who were listening to the conversation fainted in GranGran's arms and was taken to the healers in the next snow built building.

Her father continued. "We might have to leave earlier."

"Let me come with you to fight Father!" Sokka pleaded, running to them. "I know I can be a great warrior! I want to fight with you!"

His father bent over to level with his son.

"Look how much you've grown, Sokka." He told himself aloud. "You almost look like your old man." He smiled.  
Sokka smiled in return. "Does that mean yes?"

He ruffled his son's hair. "I need you to stay here and help with your mother and GranGran."

"But-" Before Sokka could finish, one of the villagers took his father away to speak privately. Sokka stomped out of the village to sit on the snow-made bench he had made minutes before the storm came in. He was surprised it was still standing and that Katara was sitting there. He slowly walked up the hill and sat a body away from his sister.  
"I just had another fight with Mother," she started, knowing it was him, "god she could be a pain sometimes!" She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath in before continuing. "I want to go with father to the North Pole."  
"To fight?" Sokka asked. "As your brother, I forbid you to go anywhere where you can be harmed."

"Sokka,"

"No Katara, I forbid you."

"GranGran is calling us." She said standing.

"What?" He asked, also standing. Katara was already down the hill to meet her grandmother. Sokka slowly followed.

"I need both of you to bring a lot of fish for tonight's get together. Don't let me down."

* * *

Katara looked at the full basket of fish. "We have been here too long, Sokka. I think we have enough." 

"Wait, I almost caught the fish!"

"What fish are you talking about?"

"When I caught the twelfth fish—or was it the thirteenth-?"

"Continue."

"Anyway, there was a gigantic fish in the water and it keeps on taunting me. I'm going to catch it."  
Katara sighed as she started to waterbend. Sokka looked over his shoulder to see her.

"Can you stop doing that, Katara? I'm getting distracted."

She ignored him as she continued to lift the water out and back in. At one moment she caught a tail and then nothing. "Sokka-" She said hesitantly.

"I'm busy, Katara. I can see your magic skills later."

"You want to see this."  
Sokka turned to protest but saw Katara holding a large tail in her ball of water. "Oh my-"

Katara jerked and almost fell into the water. Sokka held her by the waist. "Pull, Katara!"  
She pulled her arms higher, bringing the fish higher out from the water. "Pull, Katara, Pull!" Sokka demanded.

With the last jerk, they realized its tail was covering half of the boat. Sokka smiled in triumph.

"Father would be proud; his son caught the biggest fish—well at least the tail of the biggest fish." The both didn't see something coming out of the water near their boat.

Sokka took out his knife that he kept in his boot. "Now if we could just cut this off and take it back to the village-"

"I don't think you should be doing that-" Katara started.

"Why not?" Sokka asked, finally irritated by her interruptions.

"That's not a fish." She pointed to a direction behind her brother. He looked at the tail, and then looked up at the sea dragon. It screeched and they screamed, letting go of its tail and trying to get away from it. The dragon slowly lifted its tail and smashed it into the water. Their boat broke into pieces, leaving them in its area. It lifted its tail and smashed it into the water again. Sokka flew into an iceberg and slid back down into the water. Katara saw her brother fly in midair. "Sokka!" She tried to use her water bending to help him but the dragon drowned her with its body. Katara flew down under the water. Sokka fell onto a small floating ice and watched the dragon pulled her down. "Katara!" Sokka yelled, taking a deep breath before diving under the water and pulling her out. He found it hard to see things since the water is so cold and the fact that he was wearing such thick clothing was creating more drag. Without thought, he yanked his clothes off, leaving him with only a shirt and his pants, he watched as his sweater and boots fell into the dark depths of the ocean. With his dagger between his teeth, he quickly swam to the green blur. He felt Katara's hair between his fingers and he blindly stabbed the monster. Even under the water, he could hear the screech. With little air left, he pulled her out from the dragon's hold and gasped for air. He tried to drag her to the iceberg but it broke under the dragon's tail. "Swim, Katara!" Sokka yelled as they swam to the nearest iceberg.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled looking at her. Her eyes were closed. "Come on, Katara! Get up!" She coughed out water.

"Is-Is it gone?" The first thing she asked, lying on the floor.

"I don't know."

"H-How are we going to get home?"

"I-I don't really know right now." He looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded as she sat up but was surprised when he hugged her. "I was so scared you were going to die there. I didn't know what to do." He said shakily.

She was relieved he cared for her. She hugged him back. "I'm alright now."

When they let go, he asked, "Katara, what was it you were saying about going to the Northern Tribe with Father?"  
"Well, GranGran told me something about her past—which I shouldn't tell anyone but you."

"What is it?"

"Well, GranGran had a-a relationship with someone at the Northern Tribe."

"W-What kind of relationship?" Sokka asked.  
"She's was going to get married to one of the best benders there, but-"

"But?"  
"She didn't love him, so she ran away to come here with her older brother."

"So what does this have anything to do with going to the Northern Tribe?"  
"I-I want to meet this man—Master Pakku, I believe. I want to learn more about my past and control my water bending."

"Oh." Was all Sokka could say. "Well, if you're going, well, then I have to go with you."  
"Why?"  
"Because, who's going to watch over you?"  
Katara smiled as she looked out into the ocean. Her smile was soon wiped off her face.  
Sokka noticed. "What's wrong now, Katara?"  
"Fire Nation ships." She pointed out into the direction.

"That's just great." Sokka said standing looking at the ships. "There's no way I can go over there! They could be in grave danger!"

"We could try and swim there." She suggested.

"Yeah, and get eaten by the sea monster!" He replied.

"God, I hate today." She put her hands in fists as she too stood up. Sokka noticed the iceberg from behind was cracking.

"Katara,"

She ignored him. "First, I have to deal with Mother fighting with me, 'You can't go with your father' she says, 'You can't do anything by yourself' she says. I can't believe her!" The iceberg had a larger crack in the middle.

"Katara," He said louder.

"Then I have to deal with a total idiot and had to catch big fish which turned out to be a sea dragon and I almost died because you didn't know how to help me and now, I have to deal with the Fire Nation ships going to our village!" She finally exhaled and heard a crack. Her eyes widened.  
"Katara, look behind you." Sokka said.

Katara slowly turned and saw a gigantic ball of ice, cracking faster. She ran beside her brother and they both watched as a blue light shot into the sky and something slipped out from the iceberg. Katara ran to him as he fell into her arms. His body was marked with blue arrows and he was wearing thin orange clothing. Katara smiled excitedly.

"He's an airbender."

"Aren't these 'airbenders' supposed to be dead?

"Yes, but I guess this one survived. Wait, he's coming to."

His large brown eyes met hers and she could've sworn he blushed.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Katara. This is my brother, Sokka."

Sokka looked at the little kid.

"What's your name?"

He stood up. "Aang."

"How long were you in there?" She asked.

"Well—I guess you can say a hundred years."

Both Katara and Sokka were amazed by his miraculous recovery.

"That's—impossible." Sokka said. "If you were in there for a hundred years, you would have been dead by now-"

"He's the avatar!" Katara smiled as she hugged Sokka. "We're saved!"

Sokka looked at him, and Aang smiled. "Are you really the avatar?"

"Sure." He looked around. "Where's my bison?"  
"Your what?" Sokka asked.

Aang blew out air and the ice melted to show an animal with the same marks as Aang in its fur.

He smiled.

"Hey there, boy. It's great to see you again."

"That thing is gigantic." Sokka said. "How old are you again?"

Aang was deep in thought before answering, "Subtracting the time I was in this iceberg, I'm fifteen. Oh, and this is my air bison he can fly!" He jumped into the seat on its back. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Katara climbed into the seat.

"This is the only way we can go home." She told him as she held out her hand. Reluctantly, he got onto the bison.

Aang smiled as he ruffled the bison's fur.

"Come on, Appa, yip yip!"

To everyone's surprise, Appa growled and jumped into the air. Sokka and Katara looked out from their seat and looked at the clear blue water below them.

"I think I'm getting air sick." Sokka said looking down at the water. Katara looked at her village.

"Look, there are no more ships." She looked at Aang. "Can you make this thing go any faster?"

Aang smiled.

"You bet!" He shakes the reigns and yells, "Appa, yip yip!"

Katara and Sokka held onto the seat as Appa went faster. In seconds, they arrived at the village. They smiled as they jumped off the bison.

Sokka kissed the ground. "It's great to be on the earth; the unmoving earth."

"I think you should stand back up, Sokka."

* * *

The village had been destroyed. 

Houses were melted to the ground and the villages walls were broken through by the ships. They could still see the Fire Nations' foot prints moving towards the houses. To their horror, the bodies were left where they were killed, the blood staining the white snow.

Sokka walked to a small dead child who had been burned badly on her backside. He lifted the child over and tried to keep his stance when he saw her eyes were still full of fear.

"We're too late." Sokka said quietly, hugging the child. "We were too late."

Katara hugged Aang unexpectedly. Aang blushed but hugged her in return.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Aang." Katara sniffed, using the heels of her hands to wipe her tears away. "We were just too late." She slowly walked towards her brother and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Let's go to our house and see if they're alright."

Sokka slowly put the child down.

"We need to bury these people in a proper area. We can't just leave them like this."

"We have to deal with them later, Sokka. We need to see if anyone is still alive."

They all ran to their house and were horrified to see their family on the floor, badly wounded.

"Ch-Children."

They looked at the direction the voice came from and saw their mother, her stomach bleeding. Katara was the first to get to her.

"Mother, can you tell me what happened?"  
"The-the Fire Nation—they killed." She coughed. "I love—you."

"I love you, too Mom." The tears blinded her sight. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you."

"I just want—want to tell-tell you something." She gasped as she took her hand. "I-I am pregnant."  
Katara fell down beside her as tears were flowing freely. "When were you going to tell me?"

"To-tonight-at-at the party." She smiled weakly. "Sokka-"

Sokka ran over to her.

"Sokka-take care of your—sister. Both of you need to—somehow get to the North Pole to just live there."

"Mother, the avatar is alive." Katara said as she smiled. "He will avenge us and bring peace back to the world."

She looked at Aang who slowly walked to her. "Hello, I'm Aang."

All she could do was smile as she looked back at her children. "You're father-"

"He never made it." Sokka said angrily. "I just checked him; he doesn't have a pulse."

She frowned and soon gasped for air. Katara looked at her. "Don't hurt yourself, Mother."

Her eyes closed. Katara's widened. "Mom?"

The grip of her mother's hand loosened as it fell by her hand.  
"Mom!" she screamed. "Don't leave me!" She shook her shoulders.

Sokka grabbed her to a hug. She cried in his coat as she felt his body started to shake.

Aang watched from a distance and Appa nudged his head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, boy, I don't think there's anything I can do right now." Appa growled. "Huh?" Appa looked at a pile of snow and Aang saw it moving. "Katara? Sokka?"

"Not right now, Aang." Sokka said coldly.

"I—someone survived."

Both jumped up and saw where Aang was pointing at.

"GranGran!" They called as they pulled her out from the pile of snow.

"Are you children alright?" She asked.

"Of course, GranGran." Katara smiled, her tears still streaking down her face. GranGran wiped them away as she hugged them both.

"I'm so glad you are alright."

"We are too, GranGran." Sokka replied, his eyes becoming glossy.

Katara was the first to pull away. "We need to leave and go to the Southern Tribe."

GranGran frowned. "I don't know how that will work, there's no way we can leave this place. I think it's only you both and I. They burned the last boat we carried."

"GranGran, we found the new avatar." She motioned towards Aang who was playing with three silver balls in his hands, each one following the other, moving in a circular motion. "Aang?"

Aang looked at her and saw the lady. He jumped off Appa and walked towards them.

"Hi, I'm Aang."

"It's nice to meet the avatar in person." GranGran smiled.

"I think we should find some food and anymore survivors before we decided to leave." Sokka said, already looking the piles of snow.

After a couple of rounds, they were able to find two children, two women and one of their father's good friends, Bato, badly burned on his good arm.

"So, what is this thing?" Bato asked, looking at Appa, who licked his face.

"This is my air bison, Appa." Aang replied proudly, standing beside Appa.

"He can fly and I know that we can fit in the little seat up on his back." Katara said.

Aang nodded. "It would take us about two days to get there."

"Do you think we could get there sooner?" Sokka asked. "I don't we'll have enough time to warn the Northern Tribe."

"It could take us about three hours to get there if it was just me and Appa, but now that he has extra people to carry, it's going to take more time."

"I'm hungry." One of the little children whined.

Katara carried the child. "We need to leave now."

"But we don't even have any food to bring along." Sokka replied.

"I think we should go to the Earth Kingdom." Bato suggested. "I know some vendors in the market and we could probably get some food before going to the North Pole."

"And we would be able to get a message to them from there to warn them of the Fire Nation."

"Too bad you won't be able to get there."

All of them turned to the voice. By their uniform, they could see they were Fire Nation troops. Sokka was the first to react.

"Didn't you do enough here? Everyone is dead."

The man smirked. "I don't care for you peasants, I'm only here for the avatar."

"How did you know he was here?" Katara asked icily.

"The light shooting into the sky was a great deal of help."

Sokka ran to him with his small boomerang, but was pushed away in one easy move. The others behind the man grabbed Sokka and tied him up.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled, trying to run to him.

Bato grabbed her. "I don't think that would be the right thing to do."

"I'll deal with it." Aang said, slowly walking.

The man smirked. "So you decide to save the day, Avatar?"

Aang smirked in reply.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He punched out fire from his hands and Aang quickly took the stick from his back and hit the fire away.

"You're going to fight me with a stick, Avatar? Now I _know_ you're a kid."

Aang blew air and it pushed the man a few yards away. He then ran around him, teasing. "Can't you catch me?" he echoed.  
The man was already getting irritated. He blew out fire at all directions. He got Aang the second time and he fell to the ground unconscious. The man laughed, picking Aang and throwing him over his shoulder.

"That was too easy." He laughed.

Katara was shocked to see the avatar get beaten so easily.

"Guards, take the rest of these people. They will be great presents to Lord Ozai."

Before anyone can to anything, they were all tied up and one by one, they were taken into the ship. As Katara passed the man, he had stopped the guards.

"Girl, look at me." He ordered. Katara looked at the ground, her hair messy from fighting the guards.

"I said look at me, waterbender." He took her chin in his hand to force her to stare at him. He saw that her eyes were red from crying. He moved her face to look at one side, then the other.

"Who are you?" Katara said irritantly, forcing her face to look into his.

He pushed her face away. "Admiral Zhao." He looked at the guards who were holding her. "Take her to my quarters. I'll deal with her 'talents' tonight." He smirked.

Katara's eyes widened. "No—No!" The guards were already taking her up through the hallways. Zhao laughed and looked at the vast red and white snow. He walked in as the ship's opening closed behind him.

* * *

Aang woke up from his unconsciousness and saw that his hands were tied behind his back. He struggled to sit up and did so. He saw that the others were lying down, all awake and drained from the sea current. 

"I think I'm getting sea sick." One of the little kids said.

"This is your entire fault, Aang." Sokka scolded, shifting his body to look at his.

"Now, Sokka," Bato said calmly, "we need to relax and think of a way to get out of here. I know we'll be getting to the Earth Kingdom in about a few hours or days, depending on when they want to get there."

GranGran nodded. "I heard from the other elders who returned from the war that they always go the mountain and deserted areas where they celebrate and meet with the other troops. They usually distribute us to different areas."

Sokka sighed. "That's just great." He said sarcastically. He looked at Aang who was sulking in the corner.

"Aang; I'm sorry." He choked.

"No, you're right; it's my fault. I don't know how maintain my Avatar stage. I know all the other elements but it's just-"

"—It's just what?"

"I need to get to the Air Nomads to meet with Monk Gyatso so he could teach me how to control it."

Sokka suddenly looked around. "Where's Katara?"

Everyone now realized she wasn't there.

"Did they leave her there?" Sokka asked, trying to get up.

"No, they tied her up as well. I saw." GranGran replied.

"Sokka, do you still have your knife in your boot?" Bato asked, trying to scoot towards him.

"Sure, why?"

"I think I know where they put her, and I don't have a good feeling about it.

* * *

Katara sat in Zhao's bedroom with nothing but her chest wrap that she put on before they went fishing and her under skirt on. The rest of her clothing was burnt right in front of her face. Her hands and feet were still tied, her mouth was now covered and the tears wouldn't stop. She watched her mother die and now she was going to be forced to do things for someone else's pleasure. The fear built inside of her when the door opened to show Zhao, with nothing but his pants on. A smirk was on his face. It became wider when he saw what she was wearing. By the way he looked at her, she already felt naked. 

"You know, a soldier can be very lonely when at sea. Especially when he's away from," he stroked her cheek with his knuckles, making her shudder with disgust, "beautiful women."

Slowly, he took off the cloth that covered her mouth, smirking. She spat at him.

"I'm starting to despise people like you, Zhao."

"Admiral Zhao, child." He corrected.

"It doesn't matter, the Avatar is going to save me; I know it."

Zhao laughed. "By how he fought a few moments ago—it's hard to believe." His hand inched towards her chest.

Katara jumped out from her seat and hopped towards the door.

"There's no use, my dear. It's locked." He held the key between his fingers.

Katara was silent.

"Please, Zhao, you don't want me." She scooted farther away from him. "I'm only sixteen and believe me, I wouldn't want me myself. I'm so horrible."

"Sixteen is the perfect age." He smirked. "Besides, you are my prisoner and I will do what I please with you."

She was finally backed into the wall. She looked up into his now shining eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and untied her hands. Before she could hit him, he held them above her head and kissed her. Katara's eyes were open, full of tears that streamed down her face. When his mouth started to move, urging her to follow, she kept still. She realized his hand that was holding hers weakened as they wrapped around her. When her hands were free she slapped his face. He chuckled as he saw her fumbling with her feet. He swooped down and carried her to his bunk where he dropped her as he climbed on top.

He then cut off the rope that tied her feet together and lay on top of her, making her unable to move.

"Get off of me!" She screamed. "I mean now! I can't feel my legs."

His lips fell to hers to keep her quiet. One hand was keeping her hands together as the other was moving towards her skirt, pulling it up higher.

When he raised his torso to move it higher, Katara kneed him between his legs. Suddenly in pain, he fell to the side giving her the chance to stand and look for something to defend herself. She noticed the cup of water on the dinner tray that wasn't touched. Looking behind her to see that he was still in a fetal position, yelling curses, she bended the water till it was solid and sharp enough. Keeping behind her back, she turned.

He finally had the strength to stand and stagger toward her.

"You are definitely going to pay for that, my dear." He walked towards her. He came close enough that he backed her into his dresser, his lower torso pushed towards hers, making her feel very uncomfortable. "You will definitely pay." He smirked.

Without any doubts in her mind, she wielded out her ice blade and stabbed it into his chest.

He took a big breath in as he saw her blade stuck in his body. He then looked at her, surprised.

"I think it's you that will definitely pay, Admiral Zhao." Katara replied smoothly, releasing the ice from her hand, letting it stick out of his chest.

"I won't be that easy to kill, child." He melted the blade into what it was before. Katara was now in deep trouble.

He suddenly grabbed her chest wrap and started to unravel her body.

She pushed him away and with one hand covering her chest, the other took a blade off of his wall and stabbed him again. This time, he had staggered back and fell onto the floor, motionless.

Taking careful steps towards him, she looked over his body, breathing heavily. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. She then took the blade out of his body and stabbed in again in fury, the tears kept hidden.

Still in shame, she took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. Running blindly, she found a door and opened it, shutting it behind her.

* * *

Before they could find her, she walked into the prisoner's quarters, the remaining clothes she had on was either ripped or torn. 

"Katara?" Sokka asked, already free from the ropes.

Katara looked up from her crying and saw that she was where she wanted to be. She smiled. "Sokka," She ran into his arms, forgetting about her chest wrap.

"What happened to you? What did he do?" Sokka asked, stroking her back, not noticing she was hugging him with a bare chest.

Katara couldn't reply, but by how she looked, they didn't need an explanation.

GranGran came up from behind and wrapped a spare cloth around her chest. Katara and Sokka blushed.

After it was securely strapped on, she hugged him again.

"I'm so glad I found you." She cried in her brother's arms. "I'm so glad I got away."

"We were on the verge to find you, but it was taking a while to rip the ropes with my dagger." Sokka said.

Katara pulled away from him and looked at Aang, who was getting untied by one of the younger children.

"Katara! I'm so glad you're okay." Aang smiled. When he was free he hugged her, "I can get us out of here."

"You can?" Sokka asked. "How? Do you not notice we're in the prisoner's chamber? There's no way-" Before he could finish, Aang melted the door down.

"We have to go quietly. I've been in these ships before."

* * *

The women carried the children as they crept down the hallways, their footsteps barely echoing throughout them. At some corners, Aang stopped them before looking and proceeding. 

When they finally saw light, Aang told them to stay down here before he walked up to the deck. After a few minutes of waiting, Aang came back, some of his clothing burned. In all, he was fine.

All was safely on deck, moving away from the unconscious guards and onto Appa.

"When did he come here?" Bato asked, helping GranGran and the others get onto the bison.

"While you were down there, I called for him with this." Aang held up a whistle that was sculpted into a bison.

"There's Zhao's murderer!" One of the guards yelled as three others ran behind them. Bato was the last to jump onto the bison.

Moments before the guards could burn anyone, they were already in the air, quickly hidden by the clouds.

All were able to relax. There was already a bag full of fruit.

"I guess Appa was already thinking of us." Aang explained as he took an apple from the bag and bit into it. "I know you all are hungry and it's going to take a while to get there so eat up and rest." He turned back to face the front.

The rest of them grabbed some type of food and ate. Even when they had their fill, the bag was still full of food. When the full moon was over their heads, they had their own spots to where they'd sleep. Aang yawned as he let go of Appa's reigns. He ruffled the fur where the tip of his arrow was placed.

"I'm going to get some rest, goodnight, buddy."

The animal replied with a grunt.

He smiled before turning to see Katara at the edge of the seat, looking out into the never ending clouds below them. He looked into one of the seat's pouches and pulled out a small blanket.

Aang placed the blanket around her shoulders and saw her jump.

"Sorry I scared you." He sat beside her.

"It's okay." She looked out. "—Thanks for saving us, Aang. I really appreciate what you've done for us already."

"It's no problem, Katara."

He jumped when she put her head on his shoulder.

She jerked her head back.

"Sorry."

"No, that was my fault, you—can go ahead."

Hesitantly, she put it back to his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, drawing her close. He heard her take a deep breath in. He smiled as he put his head on hers closing his eyes to sleep.

Katara heard his steady breathing and slowly removed his arm from her shoulder and let him sleep on the floor. Katara had the chance to stand and stretch her body. She walked to the front of the seat where Appa's head was inches away. She had the chance to ruffle his hair. The animal grunted.

"Goodnight, Appa." She lay with GranGran's coat on. Even in the peaceful darkness, Katara wasn't able to either sleep or forget.


End file.
